


Electric Touch

by GinnyBadWolf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is so rare you're welcome, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBadWolf/pseuds/GinnyBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's touch is electric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Touch

Gavin’s touch is electric. Every time they brush hands, bump fists, hug, wrestle, cuddle - it sends a buzz all the way to Michael’s core. It feels like magic. 

Each time Gavin’s dark blue eyes - Michael thinks that they may be, like, aegan blue or some shit like that - well, every time his eyes sparkle, a shiver goes down Michael’s spine. Michael loves Gavin, a fuck ton. Sparks fly between them on a daily basis.

They’re filming a Play Pals on a Friday - with facecam, thanks Turtle Beach! - and really having fun. Gavin has been particularly affectionate lately, and the fans have been eating it up, so Geoff suggested using facecam so the audience can see the Mavin at work. Michael swears that Geoff was smirking when it was suggested.

Because of this, Michael and Gavin really have to ham it up for the camera. Michael cannot deny that he’s been enjoying it more than he should. Gavin has been bumping his shoulder, rubbing his hands, and once even leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder before jumping and squawking when his character started to die unexpectedly. A small smile has found residence on Michael’s face and isn’t leaving. It grows bigger every time Michael glimpses at Gavin through the corner of his eye, watching the other man squeak hysterically. 

The game has gotten harder, and the two are focusing very intently on the game when Michael gets ambushed by a bunch of aggressive PCs, and what’s done is done. Michael throws his controller with a string of curse words and rubs his forehead. Gavin smiles at Michael’s apparent ‘rage quit’. “It’s okay, Micool, you’ll do better next time.” He rests a hand on Michael’s shoulder, drawing back immediately. “OW! You shocked me, boi.” 

Michael smirks, taking off his headphones. “Well, Gavvy, that was nothing. Prepare to get electrocuted, bitch!” He launches himself at Gavin, tackling him out of his chair and crashing to the ground. Gavin lets out a surprised squeal and struggles in Michael’s grasp, but his efforts are to no avail. 

Michael manages to squish Gavin in his arms, fluffing up his hair. This bothers Gavin, and is the perfect distraction for Michael to subtly tangle their legs together. They roll over, and then Gavin is on top of Michael. Each spot where Gavin touches leaves tingling all over, and Michael cannot help the giant grin that slips over his face. 

Without warning, Gavin flings his arms around Michael’s torso, leaving Michael very trapped in Gavin’s embrace. 

Then, Michael believes that he’s really, literally, legitimately going to explode, because then Gavin rests his head atop Michael’s. “You’re my boi, Micool.” Michael shuts his eyes and breathes in the scent of Gavin David Free, and is content to stay there forever. 

Michael can’t help himself. He plants a delicate kiss on Gavin’s neck. 

Gavin suddenly gasps, and Michael realizes what he’s done. He slips out of Gavin’s now loose arms and sits up. “Gavin! I, uh, sorry -” But then he sees the red flush on Gavin’s smiling face, and his apologies turn into mumbles which turn into silence. 

There is a small moment of stillness before Gavin launches forward and crushes their lips together. 

Michael’s body fizzes with electricity, tingles running up and down his body, sparks coursing through his veins, goosebumps popping up on every inch of his skin. 

They break apart when Gavin’s lips shock Michael’s own. They laugh, because that’s what Michael and Gavin do. They find something funny in something sorta not-funny, and their laughs entwine into one beautiful sound. They both marvel in it, and soon, they are only laughing just to hear each other laugh. 

“I love you, Michael.” Gavin says, in the middle of a fit of laughter, and Michael does not waste time in responding.


End file.
